Another Highschool Story
by xxFreezexXxChillzxx
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura don't like eachother, but will certain circumstances change their minds? Highschool Fic, duhr SasuSaku Jealous Ino, Lemon, Limes, pos. rape No like, no fricking read, mmkay


I've deleted three stories already and I am probably going to delete this one, but, I don't care really, I sucks ats da ritin' and grammr stuvs… Flames welcome, Constructive Criticism Welcomed with open arms.

I do not own Naruto…. Duhr

**Inner Sakura**

_I hate school_, thought Sakura Haruno as she finished her physics test. Everyone else was probably still working on the assignment. Reclining back in her seat she sighed, this is her second week at Konoha High and still no one had even spared her a second glance. She bet no one in the class even knew her name except for the teacher.

_How can I be invisible with bloody PINK hair! Maybe it's my deodorant or maybe my new shampoo…yeah that explains it. _

**Yeah Shampoo, that explains everything**, spat Inner Sakura with sarcasm oozing out with every word.

Sakura decided to ignore her annoying inner voice and tap her pencil on the desk. She sat wondering why her dad made the choice of moving to Konoha, a little hick town, population 15, 452. Her newly divorced father said Konoha was a sweet quiet town that had some of the friendliest of all people. _Che' yeah right._

Sakura tried making friends, but failed trying to make a good impression. Maybe it was because she spent everyday at the pantry-sized library, maybe it was because she went to help the pigs at her neighbor's home. She wished everyday that she could've stayed with her mother over in Florida, where her friends call every night wondering if she'd like to come to a birthday bash or house party. Too bad no one here let her in on any of the shin-digs or the social circles; she was just a geek that stayed invisible.

Laying her head in her arms Sakura waited for the bell to ring, which was only half an hour away.

"Shit," the girl on her right spoke, clearly struggling with the work. Sakura knew her name- Ino Yamanaka, she was one of the most gorgeous girls in school and definitely most popular, everyone knew her name. Her blue eyes sparkled, even in the dark, her long blond hair flowed in a ponytail, only her face a bit round. Watching Ino even for a second you knew she got a lot out of life. Also she was tall and no one, male or female could argue about that chest. Sakura was a bit dainty, err flat, it just came down to her mood.

Ino turned her head, her eyes pleaded for help. Sakura couldn't help, but pity her. She had finished not six minutes after the work was given and Ino still had only finished three of the fifteen (all incorrect) and there was only ten minutes left in this class.

Sakura glanced up at the front of the room towards the teacher, who, fortunately, was reading one of his pervy novels. Sakura carefully tore one of the edges of her notebook, wrote down the answers on the sheet of paper.

With one last glance at the teacher, Sakura flicked her wrist to the side, not even giving Ino one last fleeting look. Landing dead center on Ino's lap, the answers were unobserved by the teacher.

Ino gave Sakura a nod that meant thank you. Quickly Ino slid the answers under her test paper and copied the answers.

Not even two second after she had finished, the teacher got up to collect the papers. With the ding from the bell signaling the end to first period, everyone left the room in furor. Sakura patiently waited for the stampede to leave before raising herself up from the uncomfortable seat.

Leaving, Sakura was shocked to find that Ino had stayed behind to find her. "Hey newbie thanks for giving me the answers." Ino smiled warmly at Sakura.

"Uh, your welcome, it looked like you were straining back there." Sakura held out her hand. "I'm Haruno Sakura." Ino took it and shook heartily. "I'm Ino, as you probably already know." Nodding Sakura turned to leave for her locker, Ino in step behind her.

As they toiled through the congested hallways, the bell for first lunch rang.

"Hey Saku-Chan, ya wanna eat lunch with me and my pals today?"

"Sure."

About five minutes later Ino and Sakura headed outside towards a big oak tree, the branches close enough to ground so they could climb up. Upon reaching their destination Sakura noticed five people already seated in the branches staring down at her. One person with brown shaggy hair made his appearance known as he flipped out of the tree, landing graciously in front of Ino.

"Hey Ino," the guy took her hand and kissed it. "Maa, maa, how lovely thou art are." While leaning down to give Ino's hand another kiss, Ino swatted his head and glanced up at the tree.

Stepping around the brunette, she squealed up into the branches, "hi Sasuke-Kun!"

An annoyed 'hn' came the, supposed 'Sasuke-Kun's voice. Sakura turned her head upwards to see whom Ino was talking to. A beautiful boy with dark royal blue hair was relaxing at the top of the tree. A light blush arose to Sakura's pale cheeks.

Sasuke glared down at her with disdain. He lifted his chin and looked the other way.

"Bitch," growled Sakura under her breath. Ino turned her head toward the pink-haired obviously hearing what she said. Ino whispered in her ear "_its okay Sakura, that's Sasuke he looks at everybody that way before defrosting."_

A blonde jumped out of the tree almost identical to Kiba's jump. This guy had baby blue eyes and three lines across each side of his cheeks.

The Blonde shot out his hand in front of Sakura to shake. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto!!! I'm going to be principle of Konoha High when I graduate!!"

"I'm Haruno Sakura," Sakura shook his hand. "Pleased to meet you."

Ino shook her head; her eyes following her brother talk animatedly about how he's going to become principle of Konoha High and the world leader.

"Dobe." All heads turned upwards to Sasuke. He had his eyes closed.

Naruto threw a shoe up at him, missing by a good ten feet. "TEME!"

Sasuke took an apple from his backpack and chucked it at Naruto. Naruto covered his face and waited for the impact.

A loud clap sounded. Sakura held the apple in her hands getting ready to hurl the ammo.

The bell rang with a brrrrriiiing. Sakura tossed the apple to Ino and waited for the Ice Princess to come down. Sasuke swung one leg over the branch and lost his balance (A/N Mwahahaha!)

Sasuke toppled down the tree, but didn't fall to the ground. Guess what he fell on, or shall I say _who_ he fell on… Sakura Haruno. **(A/N I'm not really creative am I?)**

Everyone near the twosome gasped, the pose they were in would probably count as Position #33 Twin Dragons.

Neji laughed, Lee looked at his teammate to see if he was alright, Tenten fainted from Neji's laugh, Naruto covered his eyes, Kiba took pictures, and Ino glared at the sight, Sasuke had fallen alright, right onto Sakura, his head in the valley of her breasts.

Sasuke got up slowly, as red as a tomato and Sakura redder than any stop sign.

Principle Tsunade decided to come out right as Sasuke lifted his head from Sakura and panted from lack of air. A furious Tsunade misunderstood what happened and pulled both of the blushing teens by their ears and stomped back to her office.

**What Will Become of Sakura and Sasuke????!!! Press that purty little purple button and you'll see!!!**


End file.
